Unnecessary Feelings
by Will of the Vongola
Summary: When Thor brings Loki back to Asgard what happens between the brothers, and what decision will the council come to? Can Thor convince them to keep Loki alive, better yet can Thor convince Loki that his death would benefit no one?


The trip back to Asgard was nothing compared to the ache that Thor was feeling. His little brother was muzzled and chained, the one that he held so dear to his heart. Taking hold of Loki's arm he led him to the dungeon where he was to have strict watch over Loki as the council decided what they were going to do with him. Thor couldn't watch as they locked Loki away, instead he made his way down to the throne room where the meeting was starting.

"Thor, he has to be killed, he's been a threat to us one to many times."

"He will not, he is my brother and I will take responsibility of him."

"Thor, he cannot be withheld for long, he is powerful and you know that, we either kill him or we lose our race."

"We will not kill him!" Thor stood up, looking at the group of people around him. "He is my brother wether you like it or not. I love him and I will not have to go through the pain of his death again. You know how hard I and father took it. I am your king and I will not bear that pain again. Please, let me speak to him. Word doesn't mean anything but I'm sure there is something that we can do, we're gods. I just... I don't know where I went wrong with him. I'm his brother, I was supposed to look out for him while father was doing business, I thought that I was doing just that but it seemed that I was wrong. I'll fix this."

The meeting was adjourned for now, Thor relieved that he hopefully got that thought out of their mind. Heading to the cells he stopped at Loki's sighing. "Why did you do it Loki? Evil never prevails, it never will."

Loki looked at Thor, scoffing. "You wouldn't understand."

"I'll try."

Loki rolled his eyes but granted his brother access to his mind. "I've always been the shadow, I've always been different. Ever since I was a little boy I always had to walk in your shadow, I wasn't noticed because what I was doing wasn't adding up to the all powerful Thor. The king that would rule Asgard to peace. Despite us being from different parents you're my brother and I know that. I love you Thor, I do but you never showed be any sort of recognition, you never did show me the love that I wanted to get back from you."

Thor sat down and covered his face, taking a moment. "Loki, I'm sorry. I thought I was raising you right, I thought that I was doing everything right but it seemed that I was too caught up in the glory to realize that you were getting nothing, you were just getting the back of the brother that you would soon come to resent because of the power that you never were able to even think of holding."

"That is why I took the power when I got the chance. You are the king of Asgard now. Why shouldn't I, you brother have some power as well. I'm not going to say that I still don't want that power. I still want to get back at you for all of those years of neglect and lies. I just don't know how to do that without getting myself back in a jail cell, I guess I won't get the chance to though, I"ll just be killed won't I. I helped take down an entire city, possibly more in the event of gaining complete control. I'm messed up brother, I always will be but I think it would be good for you to know that no matter what happens I will always love those whom raised me, even if I was raised in the shadows you still showed be some form of love and I appreciate that. If you think that you can change me though you're wrong. I can't come back up without hitting rock bottom."

"What exactly is rock bottom Loki?"

"I'm not quite sure Thor, but I'm more than sure that you won't want to know, no one will."

"So in other words, talking you back into the good side is not something that will help."

"It won't brother."

Thor stood up and walked over to Loki's cell, taking hold of his arm. "I'm sorry I've failed you as a brother. If I've failed you what good am I going to be as a king."

"You have a heart brother, that's all you need."

"Is it Loki? Is having a heart a good thing for a leader."

"Look how I've turned out."

Thor chuckled and looked to the ground. "I won't let you be killed, but that may be the only thing I can do."

"Thor at this point I don't even your kingly ship can keep me from my fate. I've killed quite a lot of people, hell I even tried to kill father. At this point they're going to override anything you say and assassinate me in the night, I really don't doubt it. Whether I care or not you're going to lose your little brother soon and Asgard will finally be rid of the cockroach that has been scuttling around for more than enough years."

"Don't you dare speak that way! You're not going to die and you shouldn't be so willing. Where is the fire in you? The one that made you do everything you've done."

"That was vengeance brother, there is no fire. I haven't had one in me as long as I've lived. It was always snuffed out by your shadow Thor."

Thor sighed and grabbed the keys to unlock Loki's cell, walking in he closed the cell and sat down. "I know now that I haven't been the brother than I need to be. Loki I just wish that you didn't seek revenge. You should have known how that was going to turn out. For centuries the evil never can conquer the good, it's the way the universe is planned out."

"For once I wanted to feel the power that was handed to you, I wanted to feel the strength of ruling over people who would listen to me. I wanted to feel like I was needed. I got a little big headed and the power took over. I'm not sorry for what I've done, perhaps a little sorry for the people I've killed but I felt true power. A power that I now crave. I don't think I'll be doing anything good until I hit rock bottom, then maybe just maybe I'll come back."

Thor shook his head and stood up, standing in front of Loki. "You're my brother and until you hit rock bottom I'm going to watch your every move. If what you say is true then maybe perhaps I can explain to the council and let them give you a little leeway. I have one question though. Will you ever come back to us wholeheartedly?"

"If we can rule side by side as brothers, then perhaps yes."

Putting his hand on Loki's shoulder he shook his head with a smile. "I'll look into doing that, but you will not take Asgard and make it an evil place."

"If you're there next to me, being the brother I've always wanted then I don't think I'll have too."

A small smile rested on Loki's lips as he watched Thor unlock the cell and walk back out. "As king of Asgard... no as your brother I will do whatever I can to make up for what you never had. Starting now Loki, I am not just king but your brother."

"Thank you Thor."

"Good bye Loki, I'll come back later tonight and we'll talk some more."

As Loki watch his brother walk away from him he sighed. Attention, this really was only to get his attention. He wanted to feel the love that he rarely got. Knowing that he wasn't truly the son of Odin or the real brother of Thor really messed him up, something that may never actually be fixed in his life time... At least now he knew that Thor would try and be the brother he wished he had and Thor never went back on his word.


End file.
